


I'm All Yours

by brownrice



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Bae Jinyoung, Mentioned Ha Sungwoon, Mentioned Hwang Minhyun, Mentioned Kang Daniel, Mentioned Kim Jaehwan, Mentioned Lai Guanlin, Mentioned Lee Daehwi, Mentioned Ong Seongwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownrice/pseuds/brownrice
Summary: "What were you really thinking on our first date, Woojin-ah?""I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours first, my love winking."





	1. Chamsae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note: Jihoon and Woojin were not saying these lines to each other. It's all in their heads while they were on their first date. This one is Jihoon's POV. Enjoy :)

Even if it hasn’t been _a year_ since we met on the set of Produce 101 Season 2, here we are on our very first date.

 

When we broke the news to our Wanna One hyungs and dongsaengs, I was surprised that _they_ weren’t surprised to find out we were dating.

 

I guess they could see it coming even before _we_ did.

 

 _Jeojang Jihoon_ and _Dorm Jihoon_ , you’ve seen them both. You are the only one who knows what to do when _either_ of them shows up randomly.

 

But when it comes to you, _I want you to see me for me_. Not the Jihoon people want to see or the Jihoon I want people to know more of.

 

I like _me_ better when I’m with _you_.

 

You also have a duality; you said it so yourself in a couple of interviews: it’s the _Woojin on stage_ and the _Woojin off stage_.

 

In other words, the Woojin who would _casually_ lift his shirt up exposing his abs during every “Burn It Up” performance VS the Woojin who would sing “Oppaya” in a karaoke machine when he said he wanted to go to a noraebang.

 

Seriously?

 

Of _all_ the songs in the songbook, you choose to sing the next cutesy anthem after “Gwiyomi”?

 

Did you not think Doni and Coni hyung could make _us_ do that the next time we appear as guests on Weekly Idol?! You babo.

 

Oh, that reminds me, now that we’re _dating_ , leave the shirt lifting part to Daniel hyung. He’s in charge of physical after all.

 

Did you not _watch_ the reaction videos of the fans on YouTube? They were looking at you like a _snack_ or rather like a whole _meal_.

 

Well, _you are_ , but that’s not the point here! FYI, I was only monitoring our past performances when YouTube recommended it.

 

I did not _type_ in “Reaction to Park Woojin’s Abs” on the search bar.

 

I’m also not _jealous_ that they get to openly react over your _defined chocolate abs_.

 

I just want you to take care of our _image_ as idols, that’s all. We’re not considered _adults_ yet, remember?

 

Just don’t lift that _damn_ shirt up on stage or to _anyone_ else or I’ll turn into _Dorm Jihoon_ and _fight_ you, got it?

 

Now _hold_ my hand, and let’s go ride the Ferris wheel over there!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a.) Chamsae means sparrow in Korean. It's Woojin's nickname.
> 
> b.) You guys know about Jeojang Jihoon and Dorm Jihoon, right? haha! Here's a link to Wanna One talking about it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7DZGDDcvcS0 
> 
> Skip to 7:17
> 
> c.) Woojin was really singing "Oppaya" in Wanna One Go Zero Base.  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0SYB1fIXh4Y
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys like it! I was feeling all warm and fuzzy while writing this.
> 
> Check out Woojin's POV in the next chapter!
> 
> I'm on Twitter as @ricegrainfairy . Let's fan girl or fan boy together! haha!  
> Kindly leave any comments and kudos (if you liked it)! I totally appreciate them. :)


	2. My Love Winking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Woojin's POV. 
> 
> Again, Woojin isn't saying these lines to Jihoon. It's all in his head while they were on their first date at the amusement park. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

It’s been _exactly_ 267 days since the first time I laid my eyes on you. I know this because I’ve been _mindlessly_ counting the days since we moved into the Produce 101 dorms.

 

But I _already_ knew your name even before you introduced yourself as _“Maroo Entertainment’s Park Jihoon”._

 

How, you may ask?

 

Since we both share the _same_ passion for dancing, I happen to come across one of your dance battle videos in 2015.

 

I didn’t tell you that when I first met you because I didn’t want to sound creepy, and I want to make a good first impression.  

 

Weeks before I _confessed_ to you, I was asking the hyungs for advice on how to do it.

 

Minhyun hyung was _no_ help at all. He only knows how to confess through text messages. He’s _Text Hwang_ indeed.

 

The dongsaengs were curious why we were all gathered around the sofa on the first floor of our new dorm as Wanna One at _past 12 midnight_ , so Sungwoon hyung being the blabbermouth that he was, _told_ them of my plan of confessing my feelings to you and _asked_ them if they had any suggestions.

 

He _earned_ a loud smack on his arm from me after that.

 

Of course I had _planned_ on telling Jinyoung, Daehwi, and Guanlin, but I thought I’d tell them the _next_ day or so.

 

Surprisingly, our dongsaengs had _better_ ideas than our hyungs especially _Guanlin_.

 

You were _asleep_ when this all happened.

 

That’s why on the day you _accepted_ my feelings for you and we told _everyone_ about it, they weren’t the _least_ bit surprised.

 

But I _clearly_ remember telling them to _act_ like they did not know.

 

Seongwoo hyung took acting lessons before, yet he only had a _smirk_ plastered on his face the _entire_ time.

 

The hyungs and dongsaengs kept on teasing you about being _Jeojang Jihoon_ when we are surrounded by cameras recording something versus the _Dorm Jihoon_ only we get to see.

 

I only tolerate it because it’s _you_. But had it been Jaehwan hyung, it’ll be a whole _different_ story.

 

When we were at Zero Base and I was singing “Oppaya”, you only focused on the song being cute not the _meaning_ behind the lyrics.

 

Oppaya

I have this guy I really like

I was keeping it quiet

But I felt I had to tell someone

So I'm calling you

I keep seeing his face

that handsome face

I keep hearing

his suave voice

 

This guy you're talking about

Who is this guy

that you're so into him?

How does he look?

What does he do?

I'm so curious

 

I like you and like you

You like me and like me too

We like each other

yet we don't express it

I like you and like you

You like me and like me too

We like each other

yet we don't express it

 

If I express it, I fear we'll grow distant

Losing you is unthinkable

If I express it, I fear we'll grow distant

Losing you is unthinkable

 

When my heart grows, I become nervous

This heart just grows and continues to grow

When I have butterflies in my stomach

I can't get rid of the feelings

 

The song choice was entirely Daehwi’s idea.

 

It was my _subtle_ way of telling you I like you.  I wanted to see how you’d _react_ to it before my actual confession.

 

You _aimed_ a toy gun on my head. Not exactly the reaction I was _hoping_ for.

 

Good thing I wasn’t _discouraged_ after that or we wouldn’t be _here_ on our first date at the amusement park.

 

I _wanted_ to hold your hand and intertwine your fingers with mine first, but you _beat_ me to it.

 

 

I like you, _Jeojang Jihoon_ and _Dorm Jihoon_.

I like _all_ of _you_.

And I think, it won’t be too long till I fall in _love_ with you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a.) You guys might ask why is it 267 days? Well, on Wikipedia it says that they moved to PD101 dorms on Feb 26 and started filming soon after. So I just assumed they filmed on Feb 27 :)
> 
> b.) This is Jihoon's dancing video on YouTube.  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tX3jJyVIOWo
> 
> c.) The day when Minhyun was given the nickname Text Hwang  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OhrJBXT3MxA
> 
> P.S. Who would be the lucky person to be his first REAL girlfriend OR boyfriend? *smirk* *slaps self* lol
> 
> d.) The lyrics translation are from: http://lyricstranslate.com/en/sweet-heart-lyrics.html#ixzz4yz70ej6p  
> I did not know that "Oppaya" had a hidden meaning behind it. I thought it was a kid's song like "Gwiyomi" lol
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys like it! This 2park ship has been sailing far especially since that one fan meeting where they were holding hands. xD
> 
> Anyway, I'm on Twitter as @ricegrainfairy :) I mostly fangirl about Wanna One on Twitter. lol. 
> 
> Kindly leave comments and kudos (if you liked it)! :) Mwah! :*


End file.
